


Making My Way Back Home (After Midnight)

by A_Ghost_Called_Boo



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon Compliant, anyways. only the most quality shitposts here on this 2 am, pre-killjoys era (2004-2013), the gang forgets poison at the zone concert (oops!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Ghost_Called_Boo/pseuds/A_Ghost_Called_Boo
Summary: The return of the Fabulous Killjoys from their first concert, as told by Show Pony
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star (Danger Days), Jet Star & Show Pony (Danger Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Making My Way Back Home (After Midnight)

It’s the sound of giggling and hushed whispers that wakes Show Pony up. Groggily she pushes off the jacket she’d been working on and makes her way to the kitchen, flicking the lights on and smiling smugly at the younger teens protests at the sudden change in brightness.

“Well well well, look what the cat dragged in.” she leans on the doorstep, she herself squinting at the three rebels who look up at her with wide eyes like they’d just been caught on a murder scene. They’re wearing the same attire as when they’d left- loose flashy clothing paired with tighter pieces underneath more to keep them from getting too cold than anything- but the bead bracelets around their wrists are different, a telltale mark of why they were out so late at night.

“Oh, fuck off. If you’re going to rat us out to the doc just drop the theatrics already.“ Kobra huffs, crossing their arms in an attempt to look intimidating, though if anything the oversized crop top hanging off their shoulders makes them look nothing short of the bratty fifteen year old they really are.

“Darling, _i would never!_ “ Pony declares, dramatically placing a hand on her chest and gaining an annoyed eyeroll from the teen before adding, “Star can vouch for me- i’m no snitch.“

“Dunno about that, Pone.“ Jet shrugs, failing to keep a straight face as the smaller teen curled in his arms giggle into his chest, “You could always go rogue on us and i’d hate to break my word.“

“The things you’re implying hurt me greatly, Jet Star,“ the elder says faux offended, before quickly dropping the act with a chuckle “No, okay, no, seriously now. I hope you had fun-“

“Jet kissed a guy in the pit!“ Ghoul chimes in, earning a pair of pointed hushes that send him cackling and swinging his legs amused much to Jet’s disapproval who tries his best not to drop them.

“Oooh, the he’s going to have to tell me everything about the lucky guy in the morning. Unless you want to wait with me until Poison comes home?“

The three exchanged confused glances for a moment and Pony can almost see the cogs turning in their heads as they reach their conclusion with a resounding, “ _Fuck._ ”

“We forgot Poison.“ Kobra turns around to Jet who just shakes his head.

“I’m sure poi will be fine.“ he reassures and before the younger can protest adds, “You _know_ poi will be more upset with us that we ruined pois fun than that we left home without poi.“

“It’s too late to deal with them being all bitchy again.“ Ghoul mumbles sleepily, having calmed down from their fit, and there’s a silent moment of agreement between the four.

“Well,“ Show Pony speaks up eventually, “If none of you bugs are passionate about hearing old Bat City geezers babbling about acceptability politics on the airwaves, i figure it’s time you crash this party.“ she moves from her spot, waving as an invitation for the teens to head to their rooms.

They comply, leaving in single file- or as single file as you can get with only two of them barely on their feet from post-concert adrenaline- Jet momentarily pausing in the doorway to point out, “You’re not _that_ much older than us.”

“Bug, i’m 24- that’s basically being _Gandalf the Gray_ in the eyes of you guys.“ she jokes as she ushers him, and subsequently Ghoul, out the kitchen door.

* * *

Poison arrives two hours later, stumbling in through the front door and not even bothering to say hello to Pony as poi crashes on the living room couch. The elder shakes her head to herself, amused, before turning off the radio station and draping Poison’s newly finished jacked over poi in lieu of a blanket as she heads off to bed herself


End file.
